Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Extended DVD
__TOC__ DVD 1: The Movie *'Introducing by Alfonso Cuarón' *' The Extended Version of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' *'Audio Commentary with' **Director Alfonso Cuarón **Producer David Heyman **Producer Chris Columbus **Composer John Williams *'Audio Commentary with' **Author J.K. Rowling **Writer Steve Kloves *'Audio Commentary with' **Actor Daniel Radcliffe **Actor Rupert Grint **Actress Emma Watson *'Audio Commentary with' **Actor Michael Gambon **Actor Gary Oldman **Actor David Thewlis **Actor Timothy Spall **Actress Emma Thompson **Actor Alan Rickman **Actress Maggie Smith **Actor Robbie Coltrane **Actor Tom Felton **Actress Dawn French **Actor Richard Griffiths **Actress Fiona Shaw **Actress Pam Ferris **Actor Harry Melling **Actor Robert Hardy **Actress Julie Christie **Actor Matthew Lewis **Actor James Phelps **Actor Oliver Phelps **Actor Mark Williams **Actress Julie Walters **Actor Lee Ingleby **Actor Jim Tavaré *'Audio Commentary with' **Director Kenneth Branagh **Director Guillermo del Toro **Actor Ian McKellen **Actor Christopher Lee **Actress Tilda Swinton **Actor Peter O'Toole *'Audio Commentary with' **Fan Melissa Anelli **Fan John Noe **Fan Sue Upton *'Trailers' **Philosopher's Stone ***Philosopher's Stone Teaser Trailer ***Philosopher's Stone Official Trailer ***Philosopher's Stone International Trailer **Chamber of Secrets ***Chamber of Secrets Teaser Trailer ***Chamber of Secrets Official Trailer ***Chamber of Secrets International Trailer **Prisoner of Azkaban ***Prisoner of Azkaban Teaser Trailer ***Prisoner of Azkaban Official Trailer ***Prisoner of Azkaban International Trailer DVD 2: Original Movie And Games *'Introducing by Michael Gambon, Maggie Smith, Alan Rickman, Warwick Davis, David Thewlis, Robbie Coltrane and Emma Thompson' *'The Original Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' *'Tours' **Tour at Lupin's Classroom **Tour at Trelawney's Classroom **Tour at Lupin's Office **Tour at Honeydukes **Tour at The Shrieking Shack **Tour Outside Hogwarts *'Interactive Games' **Catch Scabbers **Quest of Sir Cadogan **Magic You may have Missed **Fly The Hippogriff *'Classrooms' **Defense Against The Dark Arts ***About the class ***Lupin Character Montage **Potions ***About the class ***Snape Character Montage **Transfiguration ***About the class ***McGonagall Character Montage **Divination ***About the class ***Trelawney Character Montage **Care of Magical Creatures ***About the class ***Hagrid Character Montage *'Library' **Art Gallery **Dumbledore Character Montage **Student Character Montages **Meet the Hogwarts Ghosts **Animated Timeline **Magical Trading Cards *'Watch 'Meeting Black Clip' In 20 Different Languages' *' Deleted Scenes with Commentaries' DVD 3: Planning The Movie *'Introducing by J. K. Rowling' *'Writing the book 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' *'Adapting the book into a Screenplay' *'Planning the Film' *'Possible Cast and Crew Members Documentaries For Prisoner of Azkaban' **Director Chris Columbus (Possible Director) **Director Callie Khouri (Possible Director) **Director Kenneth Branagh (Possible Director) **Director Guillermo del Toro (Possible Director) **Director Marc Forster (Possible Director) **Actor Ian McKellen (Possible Albus Dumbledore) **Actor Christopher Lee (Possible Albus Dumbledore) **Actor Peter O'Toole (Possible Albus Dumbledore) **Actor Richard Attenborough (Possible Albus Dumbledore) **Actor Robson Green (Possible Sirius Black) **Actress Tilda Swinton (Possible Sybill Trelawney) **Actor Paul Whitehouse (Should have been Sir Cadogan) *'Finding The New Crew' *'Finding The New Cast' *'Taking over after Chris Columbus' *'Building the Sets' **Building the Muggle World ***The Dursley's House ***Other **Building the Magical World ***Platform 9 3/4 ***Hogsmead ***Honeydukes ***The Shrieking Shack ***Other **Building and Re-designing Hogwarts DVD 4: Filming The Movie *'Introducing by Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson' *'Designing the Costumes' *'Filming the Movie' **The Returning of the Old Cast **Meeting the new Cast **First Shooting Day **A Day with Director Alfonso Cuarón **Filming with the Teens **Filming with the Professionals **From Richard Harris to Michael Gambon **From Start To Finish *'Documentaries About the Actors and Characters:' **Actor Daniel Radcliffe (as Harry Potter) **Actor Richard Griffiths (as Vernon Dursley) **Actress Pam Ferris (as Marge Dursley) **Actress Fiona Shaw (as Petunia Dursley) **Actor Harry Melling (as Dudley Dursley) **Actor Adrian Rawlins (as James Potter) **Actress Geraldine Somerville (as Lily Potter) **Actor Lee Ingleby (as Stan Shunpike) **Actor Lenny Henry (as Shrunken Head) **Actor Jimmy Gardner (as Ernie the Bus Driver) **Actor Gary Oldman (as Sirius Black) **Actor Jim Tavaré (as Tom the Bartender) **Singer Ian Brown (Cameo) **Actor Robert Hardy (as Cornelius Fudge) **Actor Rupert Grint (as Ron Weasley) **Actress Emma Watson (as Hermione Granger **Actor Oliver Phelps (as George Weasley) **Actor James Phelps (as Fred weasley) **Actor Chris Rankin (as Percy Weasley) **Actress Julie Walters (as Molly Weasley) **Actress Bonnie Wright (as Ginny Weasley) **Actor Mark William (as Arthur Weasley) **Actor David Thewlis (as Remus Lupin) **Actor Devon Murray (as Seamus Finnigan) **Actor Warwick Davis (as Wizard) **Actor David Bradley (as Argus Filch) **Actor Michael Gambon (as Albus Dumbledore) **Actor Alan Rickman (as Severus Snape) **Actress Maggie Smith (as Minerva McGonagall) **Actor Robbie Coltrane (as Rubeus Hagrid) **Actor Matthew Lewis (as Neville Longbottom) **Actor Tom Felton (as Draco Malfoy) **Actor Josh Herdman (as Gregory Goyle) **Actor Alfie Enoch (as Dean Thomas) **Actress Dawn French (as The Fat Lady) **Actress Emma Thompson (as Sybill Trelawney) **Actor Jamie Waylett (as Vincent Crabbe) **Actress Julie Christie (as Madame Rosmerta) **Actor Peter Best (as The Executioner) **Actor Timothy Spall (as Peter Pettigrew) *'Post Production Documentaries' **Special Effects **Quidditch **Dementors **Hippogriff **Sounds **Behind the Music **Editing the Movie DVD 5: Ending The Movie *'Introducing by Producer David Heyman' *' Red Carpet Show' **Before the Movie Premiere **After the Movie Premiere *'J. K. Rowling's thoughts' *'Reviews' *'Awards' *'Made An Extended Version' *'The End of Movie'